


Lifehood.

by BoomOut77



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Clexa children, F/F, Pregnant Clarke, Pregnant Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomOut77/pseuds/BoomOut77
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have 4 children (cuties) and 1 on its way. It's about their life as a family.





	1. Tell us mommy!

-Tell us mommy! - little girl shouted while grabbing her blonde mother's neck, forcing her to pick her up. 

-Yeah we wanna know! - another small, dark haired creature with big, blue eyes appeared from the bedroom as he heard his mommies closing the main door. He was tangled between Lexa's legs in seconds, trying to get his mother's attention. Lexa and Clarke smiled at each other as they heard little feet taping the floor with their bare feet. They were waiting patiently for their two the youngest children who were desperately trying to keep up with their older siblings. Finally when they did, they followed Jake's lead and hugged their mothers' legs. 

-Let us take our jackets off first. It's hot in here, unlike outside. - Clarke managed to chuckle back as Ella was digging her fingers into her neck. Then she put her dark haired, little girl on the ground, took her coat off and helped do the same her very pregnant wife. 

-You want me to help you with those shoes? - Clarke asked pointing at her wife's white converse.

-Normally I'd say no, but it's really late, my feet are burning, my back hurts and I'm carrying a little human inside so yes. Yes, I'd like that. - Lexa answered, while her hands were placed on her children's heads. Clarke didn't waste a second and kneeled in front of her wife, quickly taking her shoes off and making her sit on the couch. Two little creatures crawled on Lexa's lap, putting their little hands on her bump. She noticed her children's faces were covered in paint and they were wearing capes. 

-What is that? - She pointed at twins' faces. 

-It's war paint momma! - Jake answered from the back while sitting down on the floor just in front of her pregnant mother.

-We we playing warriors! - Jasmin chuckled.

-'We were' Jasmin. - Lexa corrected her daughter.

-And who won? Where's auntie Raven and Anya? - In the same moment she spotted her sister and her sister's wife walking out of the room. Their faces were covered in the paint as well.

-We had no chance in winning against your small army. You trained them well. - Anya chuckled as she sat herself on the couch opposite to the one Lexa was sitting on. Lexa smiled.

-Of course I did. You should've known better than to try to fight my private army. - Lexa answered as she kissed the top of Aden's and Jasmine's head. 

-Come on! Tell us! Are we going to have a little brother or sister?! - Ella shouted, pulling Clarke's hand to the living room. Clarke laughed as her the oldest, 4 years old daughter couldn't wait to finally find out. She settled herself comfortably next to Lexa, putting Jake and Ella on her laps.

-You want to tell them or should I? - Clarke asked.

-You can do the honors. - Lexa smiled at her wife with heart eyes. Clarke looked at her children and took a deep breath.

-You're going to have a little brother. - she finally announced.

-Nooooo! - Ella and Jasmin shouted. They were disappointed at having a brother instead of a little sister. 

-Yeeeesss!!! - Jake and Aden were happy they're going to have another person to play their 'men' games. They shouted at the same time and Clarke, Anya, Raven and Lexa couldn't help but to laugh at children's reactions. 

-What's so wrong with a brother? - Lexa looked at her two precious, sad little princesses. 

-We wanted to make our own girl army momma. - Jasmin bubbled with a thumb in her mouth.

-And auntie O said that armies have to have at least 4 people. Jake and Aden already have Jessie and Adam. They don't need anyone else. We only have Malia and we need one more! - Ella continued. 

-Well, I'm sorry baby I disappointed you. - Lexa answered sarcastically.

-It's okay momma. But can we have a girl next time please? - Ella looked at Lexa with her puppy eyes. 

-I don't know if we're gonna have another baby. - She was searching for Clarke's gaze. She wanted to have more children, although those little monsters can sometimes give her a hard time, having a big family was always her dream, but she didn't want to promise something she didn't know if she can make come true. Clarke nodded at her wife, like she knew how awkward Lexa must feel.

-But we'll do our best. - she turned back to Ella again. 

-What took you so long? - Finally Anya broke the comfortable silence that settled between them. Lexa groaned and pushed herself further into the pillows.

-I'm sorry we kept you in here. Our doctor was stuck in the traffic. - Clarke continued as she knew her wife got really stressed and furious about the whole situation. Both of them wanted just to find out what's the baby's gender and come back to their warriors as fast as they could.

-I'm sorry, do you want something to eat? Is anyone hungry? 

-We just ate pizza momma. - Aden and the rest shook their heads.

-Is there anything left?! - during whole pregnancy Lexa was eating way more than usual. One time she woke up kids at 3 o'clock because Clarke had to go to work in the morning and took them to McDonald's just because of her extreme desire for McFlurry. 

-Yeah there should be at least 3 pieces left. - Raven answered, knowingly. When she was pregnant with Adam, she felt the same.

-That's my cue to leave. - Lexa started pushing herself up, when she was stopped by her lover's hand on her shoulder.

-Sit down. That's MY cue to leave. - She kissed Lexa's lips and marched to the kitchen. Ella followed her. 

-By the way, I didn't asked...what happened that you decided to find out baby's gender, instead of waiting until he's born, like you did with the rest of those little cuties? - Raven asked curiously. 

-After Ella briefly explain to the kids what pregnancy is and after she told them that she was the one who chose Jasmin's and Aden's names, they started to get really anxious and curious about baby's gender and the topic couldn't go untouched even by one day, so we decided with Clarke that this time we find out earlier. - Lexa put her right hand on her bump and left pulled Jasmin closer. 

-There you go, your pizza - Clarke handed Lexa a plate with 3 slices of pizza while holding Ella in her arms. 

-Thanks baby. - She immediately pushed pizza into her mouth.

-Am I the only one who's missing something... or more someone? Where's this rebellious kid of yours? - Clarke asked after she fell down on the couch. 

-Oh! Adam fell asleep as soon as Ella put him in the jail and settled on your comfy pillows. -Raven smiled on the thought of her little knight. In the same moment Adam walked into the room, rubbing his eyes.

-Speaking of the devil. - Anya whispered. Adam crawled into her lap and settled his head on her shoulders. 

-I think we should be going. - Raven stood up and everyone followed her lead. 

-Thank you so much, once again for taking care of them. We owe you. - Lexa pulled her sister and her sister's wife into a hug. Clarke did the same.

-Oh stop it! Your kids are adorably cute and super awesome. We enjoy spending time with them. 

-I hope they weren't much of a trouble.

-Twins got in the fight two times but me and your sister handled it. Besides that, they were like angels. - Clarke threw a mad look at twins, but couldn't be angry with them as they were laying on the couch, rubbing their sleepy eyes. 

-Next time, we're taking care of Adam. - Clarke pulled closer to Lexa, hugged her from the back and put her hands on her wife's bump.

-Deal. - Anya whispered quietly, trying not to wake her son, then they exited the room. 

Clarke and Lexa turned around finding their children laying all around the living room, obviously exhausted after playing 'war game'. Clarke picked Jake from the ground. 

-Okay guys. Let's go to the bathroom. We have to wash this war paint off your faces. - little warriors quickly ran to the bathroom. She and Lexa were really glad to have big bath tub so they can wash all of their kids at once. 

-Mommy can we get our toys? - Jasmin turned to Lexa who managed to take her daughter's shirt and pants off. 

-Sure. Take them quickly, before water gets cold. - little girl only in her underwear ran to her room. Other followed her. When they came back water was already waiting for them. Each one of them had at least 20 toys in their hands. 

-Uh-uh! Everyone can take at most 7 toys into the bath. - Clarke announced and suddenly she met disappointed growl. 

-Mamma's right. 7 toys top. - Lexa supported her wife. She was sitting on the toilet, letting herself rest. 

-But mommy! - Aden started

-We need all of them! - Ella protested.

-We can't leave them alone! - Jake growled. 

-Yeah! - Jasmin seemed on her siblings' side. 

-I'm sure you won't need 10 different kinds of cars in the bath or 5 different Barbie dolls. Choose 7 and then you can go to the bath. - Lexa answered strictly. They did as they were told. And after 20 minutes of splashing each other, Clarke started pulling them out of the bath. 

-Come on Jake. It's your turn. Let's get you in your dinosaur pajama. - Clarke knew it was the only way to get him out of the bath. Jake obeyed. Lexa took a towel and put it around her son when she felt little human kicking her inside. She groaned quietly but loud enough for Clarke to notice. Blonde immediately kneeled in front of her wife.

-Lexa? What is it? Is everything alright? - Lexa only smiled, took Clarke's hand and placed it on her stomach. Clarke gasped as she felt her unborn child's movements. They laughed together.

-He's being impatient. - Lexa smirked.

-Only 1 more month my little boy. Now rest and let your mommy take care of your super, extra siblings okay? Everyone is waiting for you. I love you so much. We all do. - Clarke whispered against Lexa's stomach. 

-Mommy is it Mickey? Can I touch him too? - Jasmin looked at their mothers patiently. They only smiled and helped her put her little hand on Lexa's bump. As soon as she felt baby's kickings, she pulled her hand away, crawled into Clarke's arms and buried her face in her mother's neck.

-It's okay Jas... You don't have to be scared. He's just excited to meet you. - Blonde whispered against her 2 years old daughter's ear. 

-Mickey is exited to meet me? - She looked at Lexa with her blue eyes. Lexa nodded in response. 

-Mickey? That's how you named him? - Jasmin nodded shyly.

-Like Mickey Mouse. 

-I like that. - Clarke looked at Lexa.

-Me too. 

-Guys! How would you like to have your new brother named Mickey? - Clarke turned to face the rest of the Griffin-Woods family. Everyone cheered except Aden. 2 year old groaned loudly.

-You don't like it Aden?

-I wanted to name him Nemo! Or Dory! - Clarke chuckled, pulling her son out of the bath. 

-We won't name him after fishes, Aden. - Lexa chuckled

-Besides, Dory is girl's name. Stupid! - Ella laughed, still playing with her toy story's toys in the water.

-Ella don't call your brother like that. Apologize. - Lexa ordered sharply. 

-Sorry... - she whispered to herself. 

-I didn't hear you. - Lexa demanded. Little girl sighed loudly. She was obviously annoyed.

-I'M SORRY! - she shouted really loudly. 

-Good. Now come over here. We have to get you in your pajamas. 

-But ma! I said sorry! - Her green eyes, stared into Lexa's. You could see very visible dark bags under them. Little warrior was tired, even though she didn't want to admit it.

-I know, baby. But it's time to get out of the bath and go to sleep. Your siblings are already clean and ready to go. 

-Uh-uh! I'm not going anywhere! 

-Someone's tired and being annoying. - Clarke whispered to her wife. 

-Come on Ella. You can bathe tomorrow too. - Clarke tried to convince her.

-No! - she splashed Lexa with a water. Lexa irritated by the whole situation (and mostly hormones) stood up, showing her daughter that jokes are over.

-I'm counting to three. 1... - Ella knew what's going to happen when her mom reaches 3 but she was too stubborn to let go.

-2... - Lexa was very pissed at that moment. Wet clothes were making it even worse.

-Last chance Ella. - 4 year old was staring at the water.

-Thr-...

-Okay! Okay... - Ella shouted with annoyance in her voice and went out of the bath. Her dark hair covering her angry face, marched to her mother's arms, who was waiting for her with a towel. Before she could reach her, however, Jake and Aden stood in the doorway pointing at Ella.

-Naked! Ha-ha! Ella's Naked! La-la-la-la-la-laaaa! - their sister was at least irritated. She ran towards them, without any clothes on, but boys were faster and took off before she was able to get to them. They were running around the house, when Ella finally got Aden and took his shirt and pants off. 

-Who's naked now? Huh?! - But Aden wasn't angry at all as he was laying on the ground under his sister's body. He started laughing.

-Me! Hahahah! You and me! Naked! Na-ked! - Ella smiled. As Jasmin and Jake saw them being naked, they took their clothes off too and started running around the house, chasing each other. Their screams and laughs were filling the air. Clarke sighed as she saw what her children were doing and looked at Lexa. 

-Those are savages not children. -  
She said.

-Ella! Come back here! You're still wet! We don't want you to get sick again! - but her daughter seemed to ignore her and kept chasing her siblings. Their clothes were everywhere. They started throwing pillows at each other. 

-Stay away from the table! - Lexa shouted and pointed at the wooden table with sharp edges. As she approached them, kids took off to not get caught and ran to their parents' bedroom. 

-Catch us if you can ma! - Jasmin shouted. Lexa looked at Clarke with begging look. 

-Sit down. I got this. - Clarke pushed Lexa's shoulder to make her sit down on the chair in the kitchen. She took a deep breath and a small laugh escaped her mouth as she heard her wife shouting;

-Get out of the bed! Jake take that underwear of your head! Ella don't push your brother! Jasmin! Stop! You can't eat this! Lexa!!! - Lexa chuckled to herself. She can't leave her wife to those monsters alone. When she entered their bedroom, Clarke was barely visible. She was covered in their children bodies' and pillows. 

-Leave my wife alone, you naked monsters! - She shouted with a smile, grabbed Jasmin and Jake and started tickling them. They couldn't stop laughing. Clarke used the distraction to do the same with Aden and Ella. Now the children were laughing so hard, the tears were escaping their eyes.

-Ma! Ma please! - Aden shouted between laughs.

-Now 'Ma' huh? - Clarke didn't let go.

-Stop! Mommy! - Jasmin started being weak to. 

-Say you surrender and will put your clothes on! - Lexa didn't stop either. After few minutes of laughing Ella shouted.

-We surrender! We surrender! Stop, Mamma! - In the same moment Clarke and Lexa stoped torturing their children and peppered their faces with small kisses. Kids couldn't stop laughing. Finally they pulled back and stepped away, to give their children some space. 

-Now go put your clothes on and wash your teeth. - Clarke said and the little, naked army followed the order. Clarke turned to Lexa, put her hands on he wife's waist and captured her lips. 

-Thank you for saving me. - She whispered.

-Always. - Lexa smiled. 

-Momma! Can you brush my hair?! - Ella shouted from the other room. Clarke chuckled against Lexa's lips.

-I'll be right there honey! - Clarke looked up into her wife's eyes.

-Duty calls. - she whispered as she turned around and exited the room.

They're back in the bathroom. Everyone was already clothed. Clarke took the brush from Ella's hands and started brushing her hair. Lexa stared at her family from the doorway. 

-Jasmin baby, you have your shirt on the left side. - Lexa said. She kneeled down and helped her little girl to change that. Then they all took tooth brushes and brushed their teeth together for exactly 2 minutes. 30 minutes later after Lexa and Clarke gave them goodnight kisses Aden, Jake and Ella were peacefully sleeping in their rooms. Jasmin was still in Clarke's arms, trying to fall asleep. She was only 2 and energy was pumping through her veins. Fortunately Blonde managed to get her to sleep and put her on a bed next to Aden's. Because they were twins, they had room together, but they would often sneak into their parents' room to cuddle when they can't sleep. And 'often' means, at least once a week.

-Goodnight my little princess. - She kissed Jasmin's forehead. When Clarke entered her bedroom, Lexa was already sleeping. She quickly moved under the blankets and hugged her pregnant wife from the back.


	2. Your little hands on my cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's getting sick and someone's getting drowned.

 

Lexa woke up feeling little hands on her cheeks. She opened her eyes and saw Ella staring at her with her green eyes. She immediately smiled as she saw her mother's eyes open.

-Hi ma. - she whispered.

-Hi baby. - Lexa loves waking up like this. Only she and her the oldest daughter wake up this early. The rest of the kids are more like Clarke and can sleep all day, every day. 

-What are you doing here? 

-I dunno. I woke up here. - Ella answered and then coughed few times, which immediately forced Lexa to pushed herself up. She put her hand to Ella's forehead. It's burning. 

-How are you feeling? - Lexa stared at Ella with concern. 

-My neck and head hurts. - She pointed at her throat and head. Lexa wanted to smile, thinking of how her daughter said 'neck' instead of 'throat' but she didn't. She was too focused on Ella's health. 

-Did mommy give you any medicine in the night? - Lexa asked. She figured that Clarke could hear Ella cough in the middle of the night, give her some medicine and then bring her here to keep and an eye on her.

-She gave me yucky syrup. It didn't help. - Ella put her head back on the pillow. She was red and sweating. 

-Clarke. Clarke. - Lexa woke her wife up.

-What is it? - She turned around. Her eyes barely opened. She felt the disturbance in Lexa's voice. Brunette pointed at Ella with her eyes. As soon as Clarke saw her daughter she pushed herself on the elbows.

-I heard her coughing later when you fell asleep, gave her syrup and took her here. - They were both staring at their daughter.

-Clarke, she's burning. - Clarke quickly put her hand on Ella's forehead and as soon as she touched it, she went to grab a wet towel. She put it on girl's face. 

-It's probably because of yesterday. She was sick a week ago and yesterday she was running wet without her clothes on. 

-You want me to call Dr. Jefferson? - Lexa's eyes still focused on her little girl.

-Do that. If it's this awful disease as last time, we should know. - Lexa did as she was told, when she heard Ella crying. 

-No mama! No! I don't like Dr. Jefferson! Please! 

-We have to check you and see if you're sick at the same disease you were sick last time. 

-No mommy! Please! Not Dr. Jefferson! Granny is a doctor too! Take her! I want granny! 

-Granny's in Florida baby. 

-No! - her cries grew stronger.

-No mommy! Not Dr. Jefferson!! No!!

-It's okay baby. Shhh. Just lay down. Try to sleep okay? - Clarke pulled little girl into her arms. She hummed song quietly. Ella calmed down. It's not like she doesn't like this particular doctor. She just hates all the doctors. She hates when they tell her what she should and shouldn't do and when they tell her mommies to give her awful medicine. But fortunately she fell asleep quickly. 

~~~~~~~~~

-I don't think it's back. I think she just got a normal cold. - Dr. Jefferson announced after few minutes of carefully examining Ella. Clarke and Lexa exhaled. Last time when Ella was burning like this, she was vomiting and coughing for two weeks, had diarrhea and sore throat and if that wasn't enough she got Aden and Jasmin sick too. 

-You should give here the medicine I prescribed and she should be fine in maximum two days. 

-Thank you Doctor.

-No problem. Oh! And I'd keep her away from other kids until she gets better, to not get them sick as well. 

-Sure we'll do. Thank you again. - Lexa answered and didn't hear his answer as she closed the doors behind his back. She rushed back to her daughter and wife. Ella was laying in Clarke's arms, her forehead pressed to Clarke's breasts. She was staring at them at the doorway when she felt something pulling her shirt. She looked down and saw Jake. Lexa immediately picked him up, took out of the room and closed the door. All four of her children getting sick is the last thing she needs right now. He just woke up and was cutely rubbing his eyes with his little fists.

-Where's Ella? She isn't in her room. - He asked curiously.

-Ella's in our bedroom. She's sick and needs to rest. - she settled him down on the chair. 

-Ella's sick? - Lexa nodded.

-Can I see her? 

-No baby. We don't want you to get sick too. 

-But she must feel lonely. - Lexa smiled at his son. She was proud at how protective he is over his big sister, even though he's only 3. She kneeled in front of him and kissed his forehead.

-She's not alone. Mama is with her. She needs to get some sleep and we need to eat something. What do you want? - Lexa asked, smoothly changing topic. 

-Pancakes! - He cheered and clapped his hands.

-Again? - Lexa raised her eyebrow. He nodded.

-We had them yesterday. 

-Pancakes!! - he continued stubbornly. 

-Okay then. - She moved to the kitchen when she saw her twins, slowly moving toward them. 

-Hey! Look who decided to show up! We're making pancakes you want some? 

-Yes! Yes! - Jasmin and Aden shouted at the same time while settling themselves on the chairs next to Jake.

-Shhhh! - Jake put his index finger over his mouth.

-Ella's sick and she needs to rest! - He whispered. Lexa smiled from the kitchen.

-Ella sick? - Jasmin shifted her head curiously to the right and looked at Lexa. 

-Yes baby. So we need to be quiet to let her recover okay?

-Okay - twins answered in choir. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

30 minutes later they were eating pancakes when Clarke marched out of their bedroom, carefully closing doors behind her and stood next to her wife. 

-How's she? - Lexa looked at her lover. 

-She fell asleep. It seems like the fever got down, which is good. - Lexa nodded painfully.

-Are you eating pancakes again? I thought I specifically told the three of you yesterday that you're done with them for the next week.- Clarke looked into her children's eyes, who were smiling and quickly started putting as many pancakes inside their little mouths as they could. 

-Now I understand why Jake was so excited about them. - Lexa smirked. Clarke laughed, then looked at her love's plate, which was empty.

-You're not eating? - Lexa shook her head. 

-I'm not hungry. - Clarke couldn't help but to chuckle. 

-That's new. - she kissed Lexa's temple and then moved to Aden. She picked him up then put him down on her laps. He was clearly incapable of eating on his own. His face was dirty from whipped cream. 

-Ha-ha. - Lexa laughed sarcastically. Clarke smirked. 

-You had one task Lexa. I understand feeding our 2 year old son is hard for you, but look. - she pointed at Aden's face.

-This is Santa Claus, not Aden. - It was obviously cream's fault. It made him look like he has a beard. Aden and his siblings laughed with their mouths full. 

-Mommy can we go on the playground today? - Jasmin asked between chewing pancakes. 

-I'm sorry baby, but Ella's sick and she can't stay alone in the house. - Clarke answered, whipping the cream out of Aden's face. 

-So you can stay with her and we'll go with momma. - She answered. That'd be a solution if not the fact that her wife is in 8th month of pregnancy and could start giving birth at any time. Clarke wanted to be with her when that happens. Instead of explaining it all to her 2 year old daughter she just simply answered;

-Either we go together or we don't go at all. - Clarke stated forcing Jasmin to groan loudly. 

-But you can go play in the pool if you want to. It's hot outside today. - Lexa suggested. That's why she was the one who kids were running to when they did something bad. Lexa didn't have a heart to not spoil her precious children. Aden, Jasmin and Jake cheered and ran away from the table. Clarke rolled her eyes and sent Lexa irritated look. 

-But you have to wash your teeth and change your clothes first! - Clarke shouted, her voice running after her little kids' attention while they were heading to the bathroom.

-Okay momma! - Jake shouted while putting toothpaste on his toothbrush. Clarke turned to her wife, kneeled in front of her and placed her forehead on Lexa's stomach. 

-Hi little buddy. How did you sleep? I hope your older sister didn't wake you up. She's sick, but she'll be fine when you'll be coming out. I promise. Ella will be the first one who will want to hug you and she won't let you go, just like she did with her other siblings. Me and your momma carried them too and they couldn't wait to go out just like you Mickey. We already love you so much and we haven't even met you yet. Your brothers and sisters are awesome and you'll be so happy to be here with them. With us. Once you're out of your momma, we won't let you go. - Then she kissed her wife's stomach.

-That's really sweet Clarke. - Lexa looked down at her lover. Clarke looked up and kissed Lexa's red lips.

-YOU'RE really sweet. - she whispered after she pulled back from the kiss. Lexa chuckled. They stared at each other when they spotted kids who were standing in front of them, wearing their swimming clothes.

-Look mommy! We're ready! Can we go now? - Aden's eyes were shifting between his two moms. 

-Okay. - Clarke nodded with a smile. Kids followed Jake as he opened the door to their big patio. He jumped right into the shallow pool, buried in the ground. Aden did the same, but Jasmin decided to be more careful and at first touched the water with her toe and then slowly joined her brothers. Lexa and Clarke followed their children. They stopped in the doorway, far enough to have private conversation which kids won't hear, but also close enough to the pool, to quickly react if anything happens. 

-Ugh. I really don't want to leave you. Maybe I'll just tell them I can't go because of family problems? - Clarke crawled into Lexa's arms, put her head on brunette's shoulder and stared at her children playing in the pool. 

-You're delaying this meeting for far too long Clarke. I don't want you to leave either, but you'll be gone for only 5 days. - Lexa smirked, her eyes meeting Clarke blues. 

-Yeah but a lot can happen in 5 days! Ella's sick and your in 8th month of pregnancy. Mickey might want to come out at any moment now and I need to be here when that happens. Besides, I don't want you to stay here alone and take care of those little monsters all by yourself. - Lexa put her hand on Clarke's cheek.

-That's why we're going for a checkup on Wednesday to see if he doesn't mind waiting for a little longer. And I'm not going to be alone. Your mom and Kane already bought the tickets for the plane and they'll be here on Friday. It's settled. 

-Yeah well, we were told Jake won't mind waiting and will be on time, but instead you got into the labor 4 weeks before the date! - Lexa smiled at her wife's conclusion. She was right. Lexa can still remember when on family BBQ she suddenly started giving birth. She can remember how Clarke freaked out, almost as much as she did when Clarke's water broke when she was pregnant with Ella. 

-They also said that Aden, Ella and Jasmin are going to be on a date and they were. It's three against one. 

-Actually it's two against one. Aden and Jasmin count as one. They were both inside me at the same time. - Lexa rolled her eyes.

-And I won't risk it! No. No, I already decided. I'll wait until Micky is born, then I'll go to finish this stupid project. Yeah. I'll go call my boss and mom and tell them that I'm not going anywhere. That I need to stay here - she took few steps toward the living room to grab her phone when someone grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn around.

-When Micky is born you won't let him out of your sight for the next 5 months and we both know it. We've been through it 4 times already. You have to go now. We can handle few days without you. I promise, I won't let them burn the house down. - Lexa kissed Clarke's wet lips. Corner of her eye, still looking at her kids. Clarke twirled her face on the mention of fire. 

-You're not the best comforter. - She whispered against Lexa's lips. 

-Hey. I'm the pregnant one here. I am the one who's supposed to be freaking out and YOU are the one who should be comforting ME. - Lexa's hands tightened, squeezing Clarke's waist. Clarke chuckled at her wife's good point.

-You know, I have to admit, you're keeping your hormones under control, comparing to when you were pregnant with Jake. - They laughed. Both of them remembered how Lexa was having mental breakdown after breakdown, when she was carrying Jake. She could cry all the time at the things that didn't mattered at all, like their neighbor mowing his lawn. Clarke would often find Lexa, sitting in the chair, staring at their neighbor. Tears would escape her eyes. Usually she was just staring at him, dead serious and cursing something under her nose. 

-Yeah. Maybe this one will be more peaceful than the others. Taking you for example. You were so emotional and furious and uncontrollable all the time when you were with twins, but so calm when you were with Ella. And now, look at them. - She pointed at Aden who already managed to take his swimming clothes off and his sister splashing him with water, while loud, wild laughs were filling the air. 

-They're way naughtier and louder and more explosive than Ella is. Although I think she starts stepping into her young rebellious phase. You saw her yesterday. 

-She's four and they're two. Of course she's more easy-going than them. And my little Ella isn't starting any 'rebellious phases' yet. She's too little and too precious for that. - She smiled and put her hand on Lexa's bump. They stayed like that for a minute, staring at their children, comfortable silence settled between them.

-Did you call me uncontrollable and furious? - Clarke finally broke it. She was still processing their conversation. Lexa knew where she was going with this.

-Huh? - She pretended like she had no idea what her wife's talking about, her eyes never leaving kids.

-You said 'You were so emotional and furious and uncontrollable all the time when you were with twins'. - Lexa faced Clarke. 

-You were. - She smirked.

-Well, you'd be too if you have to carry two little humans inside of you, each one of them of the size of a melon! - Clarke said frustrated but Lexa couldn't help but laugh.

-Maybe. Which doesn't change the fact that you were. - Lexa smiled. Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. 

-You're an ass.

-Careful, kids might hear. - Lexa whispered not concerned at all if they actually heard it. It was more of a tease.

-They're too busy with drowning Aden's underwear. - She pointed at Jasmin, Aden and Jake. 

-Okay then, it's not really nice to say such things at your very pregnant wife who might go into labor any second if she's too stressed. - Clarke looked at her curiously.

-Don't steal my lines. - She smirked. She remembered when she was teasing with Lexa when she was pregnant with twins, this line would always shut Lexa up. Brunette smiled knowingly. 

-Aden put your underwear on! - Lexa finally took her eyes off of her wife and pointed them at Aden. Her son however, seemed to ignore her.

-Aden put your underwear on or you'll be done with the pool for the rest of the day! -Lexa threatened. She could only hear her son growl loudly and then putting his panties on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

After the lunch and a small ice cream break, kids went back to the pool. Clarke and Lexa would shush them from time to time to make sure they won't wake their older sister. Clarke was laying on the chair, her booty up, relaxing and tasting the sweet taste of peaceful laziness. Lexa was sitting in the shadow, under umbrella, focused on her new book. She was staring at Jasmin who punched Aden in the arm and was going to shout at her and tell her to stop when someone grabbed her hand. 

-Momma... - Ella started, rubbing her eyes. Lexa immediately dropped her book on the table, picked Ella up and placed her on her lap. 

-Hi baby! How are you feeling? Is it better now? - Ella nodded. As soon as Clarke heard her wife talking to her little girl, she pushed herself up and settled on the chair next to Lexa's. Her eyes focused on tired 4 year old. 

-Does your head still hurt? - Clarke asked, while placing her hand on Ella's forehead. Little girl shook her head, denying. 

-Can I go play with them mommy? - Ella pointed at her siblings in the swimming pool and asked curiously.

-No baby, you're still sick. - Clarke said and as soon as she saw tears forming in her daughter's eyes she continued.

-But they're coming out already. We can go and play monopoly or watch a movie if you want. - Ella swallowed heavily and nodded as a response.

-Where's Jasmin? - she finally asks after a while. As soon as they heard it, Lexa and Clarke in panic turned their faces toward the pool, searching for their youngest child. Clarke spotted a body underwater, under Aden's butt. 

-Jesus!- she whispered and ran to the pool. 

-Aden! Let her go!! - She shouted. Her voice was a mix of panic and anger. Aden didn't have a time to move, because his mom was already pushing him aside, picking up Jasmine. Little girl took a deep breath, looked around and in a split of seconds started crying from horror. Clarke tightened her grip around her daughter, let her breath slowly leave her lungs and started shushing her daughter, calming her down, making sure she's okay. 

-You two! Get out of the water! Now! Your time in the pool is over! - Clarke pointed at Jake and Aden and then at the doors. They were both terrified of this tone of their mother's voice so they obeyed. Lexa was standing next to Clarke, rubbing Jasmin's back and kissing her cheek. 

-Shhh... It's okay baby. Everything's okay. - Clarke whispered into her daughter ear. Jasmin was sobbing, tears sliding down her red face which was buried in Clarke's neck. 

-Come on, let's get her inside. - Lexa whispered, but it seemed like little girl heard because her crying became even louder. Nothing bad happened, she just got scared that's all. 

-You want to watch Tarzan Jasmin? We can all watch it together if you want. - Lexa whispered. Little girl's crying stopped for a moment. She was carefully listening to her mom's offer. Lexa knew she got her.

-Okay? And we can make some popcorn as well. Would you like that? - Jasmin nodded her head which was still tightly pressed to Clarke's neck. Clarke's blonde locks were all over 2 year old's face. Lexa managed to take few of them out of the way, so she can stare peacefully into her daughter's blue eyes. Lexa smiled at her daughter, but little blonde didn't like the idea and turned her face around. Lexa looked at Clarke knowingly. Then they turned around and entered the house.  
Clarke went to the bathroom with Jasmin in her arms to get her dry. Lexa grabbed Ella's hand and pulled her to the kitchen. 

-Are you hungry baby? Would you like to eat something? - But when she turned around to face her daughter she saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Lexa figured she must've gotten scared too, when she saw Jasmin under the water and then screaming in agony. She kneeled in front of her daughter and hugged her hard but not hard enough to crush little girl's small organs.

-Hey, baby. It's okay. Jasmin is fine. She just got a little bit scared but she's okay. Nothing bad happened. I promise. Do you believe me? - She whipped tears away from her warrior's face, staring into her green eyes. Ella nodded, her humor instantly making better as she heard her mother's reassuring words.

-Okay now. What would you like to eat? - Ella stared up high at the ceiling, like searching for the answer.

-Avocado on toasts. - she finally stated.

-That's my girl. - Lexa smiled and moved back to the kitchen. Ella and Lexa were also the only ones in their family who'd prefer to eat something healthy instead of junk food. Well, Lexa's diet changed a little bit since she became pregnant. She was literally eating everything she saw. 

Lexa made Ella toasts, turned the TV on and left her to eat her breakfast/lunch in the dining room alone as she walked to the Jake's room. She saw him and Aden sitting on the bed all dressed up. They were staring at each other with sadness. Lexa couldn't be mad at them. They're just kids, they didn't know what they were doing and they probably got scared too. She sat on the bed, right next to Jake. None of them dared to look up into her eyes.

-Jasmin's alright. Nothing bad happened but you can't do it again okay? - they nodded politely, their faces covered in visible pain. Lexa shifted closer to her sons and hugged them tightly. 

-You have to be careful when you play in the water. Will you promise me you won't do anything like that again? - She looked down at her boys.

-Yes, momma. - they answered in choir. She kissed the top of their heads.

-Okay now let's go. We're gonna watch Tarzan and make popcorn. - They sent her sad, small smile and followed her to the living room where they sat in their favorite places. They were awkwardly quiet and it made Lexa feel anxious. She quickly checked on Ella who was slowly eating her toasts and staring at the TV in the kitchen. Then Lexa opened the door to Aden's and Jasmin's bedroom and heard giggles escaping her daughter's mouth. Clarke was tickling her between putting her clothes on. Lexa knocked on the door, forcing two girls to be aware of her presence. 

-Hey, guys. We're waiting for you. - Clarke and Jasmin looked up at her. Jasmin seemed to already forgot what she was even crying about before. 

-Jas go join your brothers in the living room okay?- Little blonde passed Lexa and run quickly to her brothers. Clarke stood up and closed the space between the two of them.

-I don't know if boys should be watching it. -Clarke mumbled

-They need to know that what they did was wrong - She continued.

-They already know that Clarke. And they feel really guilty. Let's just go watch the movie together and forget about the whole situation. - Lexa hugged her love. Both of them knew that it could end way worse than that but none of them wanted to think about it. So they moved to the living room finding all 4 of their children laying on the couch cuddling with each other.

-Finally! - Jasmin shook her head.

-What took you so long? Can we watch it already?! - Ella continued between coughs.

-First come here, let's get you your medicine and then we can watch the film.

-No! Mama promised there won't be any more yucky stuff. Please! They don't have to take it! Neither will I!! - Ella pointed at her siblings and then buried her face in the pillow. 

-Well they weren't running naked around the house while still being wet after the bath. Come here princess. It's gonna be super quick and then we'll watch the film okay? Please? - Ella was groaning loudly into her pillow for the good 20 seconds, considering her options. Finally she pushed herself up, marched to the kitchen and quickly took the medicine without any unnecessary comments. Then they marched back to the living room. 

Because Lexa owned two big lawyer companies and Clarke was a quite famous artist they didn't have any trouble with money. Usually when they were inviting their friends to watch the movie, they'd go to their private, small cinema, but in days like this. When there were only the 6 of them, (Well ... 6 and a half) then they'd just watch the movie all together in their living room. Clarke sat herself on the couch and Jasmin and Jake immediately cuddled to her. Lexa sat on the other couch. Kids knew that they had to be careful with their mommy's stomach so since Lexa got pregnant, they'd watch movies on Clarke's laps because that's what Clarke told them to do. Lexa still remembered that Ella was sick and didn't want to get her other kids sick as well. So when Ella was heading toward her siblings, Lexa grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, so she could lay down next to her mommy.

-Come here. You'll lay down with me and Mickey okay?- Ella smiled and kissed Lexa's belly. She felt privileged because she could watch a movie next to her unborn little brother. 

-That's not fair! I want to watch the movie with Mickey too! - Jasmin growled. 

-Me and Jake aren't good enough for you? - Clarke laughed, while her fingers were untangling her daughter's blonde hair. 

-No ma, I like you both but I want to watch it with Mickey and mamma. - There was a smile dancing in the corner of Lexa's lips. 

-Ella's sick and we don't want you to get sick too so that's why we're so far away. - Lexa tried to explain, pointing at the distance between them. She sat on the further couch on purpose.

-Well you'll get sick too! - Jasmin pointed at her mom with confusion. Lexa knew that her immunity system is way better than her kids', so just a cold wouldn't affect her as it would affect Jake and twins. 

-Mommy has more experience with diseases and it won't attack her as easily as it would attack you. - Clarke tried to explain.

-But I want to cuddle to mommy too! - Aden stated with anger from his favorite chair. 

-I'm sick! When you'll be sick too then you can cuddle to mommy and Mickey but for now it's my turn. Right mommy? - Ella quieted all of them and looked up at Lexa, searching for her support. Lexa couldn't miss the hint of a smile dancing on Ella's lips. She was truly satisfied with having something her siblings can't have. 

-Ella's right. It's one more month, until your little brother's born and then we can all cuddle together. Okay? - Lexa specifically looked at Jasmin.

-Together with Mickey? - Aden asked.

-Yes. He'll be part of our family too and we'll treat him as such. After Mickey is born we can all cuddle together and watch films for the whole day. - Lexa stated and could see Clarke roll her eyes.

-Whole day?? - Jake picked his head up and asked with excitement. There it is. That's why Clarke rolled her eyes. Lexa said they would and so they'll have too. Both of them are trying to teach their children to keep their promises and to do so, they have to give them an example. Even if Mickey won't be born for another month, kids won't forget Lexa's offer to watch films all day while cuddling on the couch. Lexa bit her tongue at the same moment.

-Yes - She finally answered hesitatingly. 

-Okay. Then I guess we can wait a little longer for Mickey. - Jasmin smiled and put her head back on Clarke's lap. Clarke shook her head at disappointment at Lexa and brunette sent her apologetic look, which was unfortunately ignored by her blonde wife. Clarke pressed play on the pilot and they spent the rest of the day watching 2 parts of Tarzan, 2 parts of Little Mermaid and all 3 parts of Lion King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... do you have any ideas what I can write the next chapter about? It can be a flash back or anything before Mickey's born... I'm just out of cool ideas and still love this story so... yeah... I want to continue it..


	3. Granny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes

-Mommy can I go with you? Please!! - Ella was pulling Clarke's shirt.

-Baby, I'm just going to pick grandma from the airport. - Blonde picked her little daughter up.

-Yes, can I please go with you? Please, please, please, please! - Ella looked at her mom with her green puppy eyes. Eyes which were reminding Clarke of her wife's so badly. Lexa who was currently brushing Jasmin's hair laughed at her daughter's excitement.

-I'll be gone only for 10 minutes. - Clarke smirked.

-Please momma! - Ella wrapped her little hands around Clarke's neck and buried her face in it. 

-Will you promise to behave? 

-I promise. - Ella looked back up. Her eyes were instantly filled with joy and hope.

-Okay, then you can go with me. 

-Yeeees! - Ella screamed and squeezed her hands to hug her blonde mom as hard as she could. Then Clarke put her down on the ground. 

-You've got 10 minutes to get ready. - Clarke warned her and Ella quickly ran to her room to do as her mom told her to. 

-Okay! - She shouted from the other room. Lexa let out small laugh, still taking care of her younger daughter.

-And you're not taking your fairy wings with you! - Clarke's voice was searching for her daughter's attention.

-Okay! - Tiny voice responded. 

-...Or any of your swords! - Clarke added. And that's when she heard disappointed growl.

-Ooooh! - Ella appeared back in her sister's and brother's room.

-Not even one? - She was confused. Her right hand was holding her favorite plastic, black sword with red decorations which she got on her last birthday from Lexa. Clarke was pretty pissed at the idea of giving her daughter a sword for her 4th birthday but anger faded away when she saw how happy this one, little, stupid thing made Ella. 

-Not even one. - Clarke stated.

-What about my cow suit? Can I wear it? - a hint of hope was dancing inside Ella's eyes.

-No. You're going to at least once look like a normal human being without anything that might grab other people's attention, okay? - Clarke's voice was strict. When 4 year old felt it her eyes shifted to her other mom.

-Momma?- she was searching for Lexa's approval. Lexa was always letting her children wear and do whatever they wanted to, because she just couldn't say no. Even if it meant everyone staring at them or being kicked out of the mall like last year when she took them on Christmas shopping and somehow Ella and Jasmin were making other kids cry and Aden and Jake who were wearing cowboy and dragon suits, were pushing everything off the shelfs including glasses and vases. Clarke's eyes moved to her wife.

-Lexa. - she warned her. And because Lexa was super horny all the time, now that she was in 8th month of pregnancy, she couldn't do anything to upset Clarke because that would mean no sex for her.

-I'm sorry baby, but I'm on mommy's side. - Ella's eyes grew bigger with surprise. 

-Traitor! Traitor! - Ella shouted and pointed at Lexa. Clarke couldn't help but to laugh.

-Okay. Okay little warrior. If you still want to go you better hurry. You've got 7 minutes left. If you're not ready I'm leaving without you. - Clarke stopped the shoutings. 

-Well come on help me. I don't know what to wear now! - Ella huffed. Then she grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her towards her room, leaving Lexa and 2 year old alone. Clarke rolled her eyes and Lexa's laugh grew even louder. 

-Ouch! - tiny hands snapped her mother's. 

-Oh! I'm sorry baby. - Lexa almost totally forgot about another human being. She kissed the top of Jasmin's head and went back to brushing her hair. 

-Ella and momma are going? - She looked up. 

-They're just going to pick up grandma and Kane from the airport and they'll be right back. - Lexa was slowly explaining.

-Grandma? - her blue eyes immediately opened as she heard her mother's mom coming. For the kids grandma rhymes with presents.

-Yes. She's gonna be her in like 30 minutes. 

-Why? - Jasmin looked at her mom's face. 

-Mommy needs to go to work for a while and she's afraid Mickey will want to go out while she's gone, so she called grandma to be here if he does. - Lexa tried to explain it as simply as possible so 2 year old's brain won't explode. 

-Why? - 'There it goes. Series of 'why' questions' Lexa thought to herself. 

-Because grandma can help. 

-Why?

-So I won't be alone. - Jasmin shifted her head curiously. 

-You not alone momma. You have me. - Smile danced in the corner of Lexa's lips. 

-Thanks baby. - She kissed her daughter's forehead. 

-But I think mommy wants me to be in a company of someone a little bit older and more experienced than you. - Jasmin looked down with confusion.

-Mommy doesn't like me? 

-No! No. That's not what I meant. Mommy loves you. Very, very much. - Lexa kneeled in front of her blonde daughter who was patiently sitting on the chair, waiting for the answer. Lexa was trying to find a response which will help her explain 2 year old what she meant or at least smoothly change topic without hurting her feelings. 

-She just wants grandma to help us when she's gone. That's all. And I bet granny will be more than happy to help us to make your favorite apple pie tomorrow. - big smile instantly appeared on little girl's face. 

-Apple pie? - her blue eyes were shining.

-Yeah... 

-Alwight. Then I guess granny can come. - she stated proudly. 'Smooth Lexa. Smooth.' Lexa thought to herself. 

-Okay. Now go check on your brothers. They're being weirdly quiet. Go and see if they're still alive. - Jasmin jumped from the chair and quickly moved on her chubby, little legs towards her older brother's room. Lexa groaned as she pushed herself up. It was more and more difficult for her to move everyday. Then she followed her daughter for a while but turned right to enter Ella's room, finding her with hands in the air while Clarke was trying to put a shirt on her. Once Clarke did, she could hear her daughter sighed loudly. 

-I don't like this shirt. - her face was all grumpy. 

-You just said a second ago, that it's alright! - Clarke was at least irritated.

-But I don't like it now! - Ella followed her mother's lead and her voice raised its volume. Lexa laughed and in the same moment Clarke was aware of her presence. 

-Don't laugh! It's not funny! It's the third time I put a shirt on her and she says she doesn't like it! We should be in the car already Lexa! Help me! - But Lexa laughed even harder seeing her wife and daughter both irritated. Ella was looking like Clarke's smaller version which was making Lexa laugh even harder. 

-Come one Ella. Give your mommy a break. You look very pretty in this shirt. - She said not moving from the doorframe.

-I don't feel pretty. - She huffed. Lexa moved toward her daughter and kneeled in front of her. 

-But you are. No matter what you're wearing. And... if you agree wearing this shirt now and won't give me or your mommy any reasons to get mad, we can make an apple pie tomorrow with granny if you want. - Ella stretched her face widely. 

-Apple pie? - her jaw dropped.

-Yeah... - Lexa smiled.

-Promise? - She asked.

-Only if you promise to be a good girl today. - Lexa pulled her pinky finger in front of her daughter with a smirk on her face.

-I promise! - Ella didn't hesitate to tangle her mother's finger with hers. 

-Okay. Now go quickly put your shoes on or you're be late. - Ella didn't waste any second and ran to the doors where her shoes were waiting for her. Lexa looked at Clarke who was already staring at her wife with her eyebrows up. 

-Apple pie? Seriously Lexa? Why do you always have to buy them with something? 

-I already promised it to Jasmin so I killed two birds with one stone. - Clarke rolled her eyes then she pushed herself up.

-Well... - She grabbed Lexa's hands and helped to get her pregnant wife off the floor. 

-Tomorrow that's gonna be your problem. I'm taking few days off. - She kissed Lexa's wet lips.

-How's that... You're going back to work and yet I'm the one who's gonna be working? 

-That's called being lucky. - Clarke smirked.

-No. That's called 'too many kids'. - They both laughed. Clarke pressed her lips against Lexa's once again. 

-But they're worth it. - Clarke whispered pulling away from the kiss. 

-Moooom! Aden and Jake are playing on the play station! - Jasmin shouted from another room.

-No, we're not! - Jake answered.

-Yes, you are! 

-No, we're not! - Aden supported his brother.

-Yes, you are! - Jasmin continued stubbornly. 

-Are they really?- Lexa whispered against Clarke's lips. Clarke laughed. 

-Most of the time they are... - Lexa rolled her eyes and captured Clarke's red lips. Then pushed her tongue inside her wife, ignoring the shoutings in the background. 

-Okay I gotta go. - Clarke moved back but her wife pressed their lips together again. Lexa only hummed. Her eyes closed.

-I really do... - Clarke continued between kissed. Lexa's eyes still closed. 

-Few more minutes. - Lexa whispered and then forced her tongue's entrance into Clarke's mouth and blonde couldn't complain at all. 

-In few minutes my mother's gonna be calling me and telling me she's waiting at air... - She didn't get the chance to finish because Lexa didn't let her. They were tasting each other when they heard Jasmin, Aden and Jake shouting in choir;

-Moooooom!!! - Clarke started laughing while Lexa rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. 

-You take care of those monsters and I'll go grab my mom and Kane. - Clarke stated. 

-I don't think I have a choice. - Lexa stated. 

-Mooooom! Are you coming? - Jake shouted again. 

-Please don't be gone for too long. - Lexa's eyes were begging Clarke to not leave her alone. 

-I won't. I promise. - She quickly kissed Lexa's lips one more, last time and then disappeared. Few seconds later Lexa could hear main doors closing and she knew Clarke and Ella left. Lexa was still standing in her oldest daughter's room. 

-Mooooom! - Jasmin continued. 

-I'm coming and you better have a good reason to be shouting so loud that the whole neighborhood can hear you!!! - Lexa turned around and moved to Jake's room.

-What is going on here?!? - Lexa shouted as she saw Jasmin laying under her two brother's asses. The whole room was just one big mess. Blankets were all over the floor just like the pillows, toys and the mattress. Jake's clothes were hung on the chandelier or the shelfs. And Aden and Jake were wearing only their underwear, but not where the underwear is supposed to be but they were wearing it on their heads. 

-Jake Adam Griffin-Woods what the hell happened with your room? - Lexa stated after few minutes of carefully scanning her son's bedroom. 

-Mommy said a bad word! You have to have 3 minutes of punishment! - Aden stated. 

-Not now Aden. Mommy can use it when she's carrying Mickey and when you guys are making me feel really, really mad. - she answered. Not shouting but her voice nonetheless scary. 

-And get off of sister! Now! - Jake and Aden immediately stood up, letting their sister go. 

-They played on the play station! - Jasmin added. Lexa, seeing her sons getting anxious and sending Jasmin mean looks, knew what she said was true.

-After me and mommy told you not to play on it?- Lexa challenged them. 

-We're sorry. - they answered in choir, staring at the floor. 

-Granny is going to be here in less than 30 minutes and if you want to see her, you better clean this mess before she gets here. Are we clear?- Lexa's voice was steady and strict. She rarely used it because Clarke was usually the one who was punishing kids... at least that's how it's been since she got pregnant. 

-Yes, mommy. - they answered and started cleaning up. Lexa's anger faded away a little bit as she saw how obedient the boys were. 

-Put your clothes on first. - She continued with milder voice. Then she moved toward the desk and grabbed the play station. 

-And I'm taking this with me. 

-But momma... - Jake protested.

-Don't 'but momma' me here. It's as hard for me as it is for you, but your mom would kill me if I wouldn't do it. I told you to not play on it and you did. Now you have to meet the consequences. Come on Jas... Let's eat some ice creams while they're cleaning up. - Jasmin grabbed her mother's hand with a huge smile.

-Ooh! We want ice creams too! - Aden growled while pulling his pants on. 

-You can have some after you clean up the room. - Then she closed the doors and walked with Jasmin to the kitchen. She grabbed two ice creams. One Vanilla for Jasmin and one strawberry for her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

-Come one Ella. Granny texted me they're already waiting. We have to hurry. 

-I'm coming momma! - Ella responded while getting down from her car seat. She grabbed Clarke's hand and they both marched toward the airport. Next to the meeting point Abby and Kane were already waiting. Searching for Abby's daughter. 

-Granny! - Ella let go of Clarke's hand and ran towards her grandma. As soon as Abby heard tiny voice she spotted little girl and when Ella was close enough, she hugged her and picked her up. 

-Hi Ella! I haven't seen you in so long. You've gotten so big. How old are you already? - Abby peppered Ella's face with kisses.

-Four.

-Four? You're sure you're not ten? I could swear you're ten already! - she hugged her granddaughter even tighter.

-No granny! I'm four! - Ella laughed while Kane was tickling her. In the same moment Clarke finally approached them.

-Hi mom. - she stepped closer and hugged her mother. 

-Hi baby.

-Hi Kane. - she did the same with Kane. 

-Hello Clarke. - Kane welcomed her warmly in his arms.

-Okay Ella, let granny go. - Clarke ordered as she knew for sure, that Abby's age wasn't helping with holding her daughter. She stood on the ground once again and then all four of them moved toward the exit.

-How was the flight? 

-Oh! It was wonderful! Six hours of praying and here I am! - Abby chuckled. Flying was never her thing. It's better than 20 hours of driving though.

-I'm sorry mom for dragging you here. It's just Raven and Anya are working, Lincoln and Octavia have their own kids to take care of and Lexa's parents are coming back from Europe in two weeks and I really don't want to leave Lexa alone now. Especially now. - Clarke explained while putting her mom's and Kane's bags into the trunk. 

-Oh don't apologize! I totally understand. Baby might want to come out any day now and it's dangerous to leave Lexa without anyone who might help her. Besides, Kane and I wanted to take few days off anyway and spending them with my grandchildren and daughter in law? I don't think there's a better way to spend it. 

-Not with me? Thanks mom. - Clarke chuckled while fasting Ella's seat belts. 

-Okay. With my grandchildren, daughter and daughter in law. Better?

-Better. Although I think you might change your mind in like maximum three days. Those kids of mine started being a little bit annoying and rebellious so... You might wanna be prepared. - Clarke turned the car on. 

-I am prepared. And I don't think anything can change my mind. 

-Mommy am I annoying? - Ella asked curiously from her child seat. 

-No baby, you're an exception. Just don't tell your siblings. - Clarke smirked.

-Okay. - Ella responded gladly and went back to eating her lollipop which she got from Kane. 

-Yeah she is... - Clarke mouthed to her mother and Abby couldn't help but to laugh. 

-So how's Lexa doing? - Kane asked from the back seat next to Ella. 

-Like usual. She says everything hurts and she wants Mickey out of her already. - Clarke and the rest laughed. Everyone except Ella. She didn't get the joke.

-But on the last check up doctor said everything's fine and that he shouldn't be going anywhere for at least next week. Which honestly made me feel a little bit better, although I still feel terrible for leaving her. - Abby put her reassuring hand on Clarke's right arm. 

-Oh honey. I talked to Lexa yesterday and she said you're more freaked than she is. She understands why you have to go and while you're gone we're gonna take care of her. - Abby sent Clarke a smile and even though Clarke was looking at the road she saw it.

-Yeah, thanks for that once again. - Clarke continued stubbornly.

-Oh I told you to stop with this thanking! Better tell me how's she doing with her hormones? - Abby asked while opening the window.

-Surprisingly great, you know? Way better than when she was pregnant with Jake. 

-And mental breakdowns? - Kane cut in.

-Almost none. - Clarke answered, almost not believing in what she's saying. Abby and Kane raised their eyebrows.

-Wow. 

-I know... - Clarke stated proudly. 

-This one is going to be an angel. - Kane laughed.

-I hope so. We could really use one. At least one. 

-Oh come on! They're all angels. Look at her. - Abby turned around and pointed at Ella who was cutely sucking on her lollipop. 

-There's not a single bad thing about her. - Clarke couldn't help but to laugh.

-Oh you'll see. Lexa already promised them apple pie tomorrow so you can call me and say 'You were right Clarke' once your done and once you realized that I was.

-Yeah! Mommy promised we will make apple pie tomorrow if I don't do anything to upset momma. - Ella looked at Kane with her big green eyes.

-I don't think that'll happen Clarke... - Abby continued.

-I don't think that either. You're too stubborn to admit I'm right. - Clarke looked at her mom with a smirk after she parked her car in front of their house. Ella immediately opened the car door and ran towards the house door. She was pulling Abby's hand. Clarke and Kane were taking their cases out of the trunk. 

-Come one granny! I'll show you my swords! - Clarke could hear her daughter shouting from the distance. 

Once the door opened Abby's leg was hugged by a little human.

-Granny!!! - Jasmin shouted not letting go of Abby's leg. 

-Hi Jasmin!- She picked her up.

-Wow! You're such a pretty girl. Look at you. You have so many teeth already! Last time when I saw you you didn't have those three. - she pointed at her granddaughter's teeth. 

-I'm big now! - Jasmin smiled proudly. Clarke and Kane entered the house and Jasmin immediately wrapped her arms around Kane's neck. After taking shoes off they moved deeper inside finding Lexa sitting on the chair in the kitchen. 

-Hi mom! I'm sorry I didn't meet you at the doorway. Honestly I can't even move from this chair. - Abby smiled seeing her daughter's wife and quickly wrapped her arms around her.

-Oh don't apologize sweetie. It's nice to see you. - She let go of her grip. 

-It's nice to see you too mom. - In the same moment Kane and Clarke entered the room. 

-Hi Lexa. - he moved to hug Lexa too and Lexa welcomed him warmly in her arms. 

-Hi Kane. Long time no see huh? And please... no comments about how huge I am... I know... Believe me I heard everything from Raven and my annoying older sister. In fact I was on the phone with them right now. Just when I thought I heard every joke about pregnant women... once again... Raven and Anya proved me I was wrong. - Lexa laughed. Abby and Kane followed her lead. 

-I'm gonna kill them. - Clarke growled before she pressed her lips on Lexa's. 

-Yes please! - Lexa smirked. But then a silence filled the air. The silence which was usually unwelcomed in their house. Something wasn't right so Abby asked,

-Why is it so quiet here? Where are my favorite boys? - she looked at Lexa but the pregnant woman groaned loudly. 

-What did they do now? - Clarke asked knowingly.

-They turned Jake's room into a total mess. When you add their ages, its total won't even be ten and yet they somehow managed to get the mattress of the bed and throw it across the room. Of course as usual they HAD to take their clothes off and put their underwear on their heads. When I entered the room they were trying to shush Jasmin under their butts. We have a serious work to do Clarke. If it's gonna be like this, then we can as well call them Tarzan and Terk instead of Aden and Jake. So they're cleaning the mess now. I told them to not leave the room until it's perfectly clean. Oh! Clarke I also took their play station because they were playing on it again. I hid it in our wardrobe. - Abby laughed. 

-Don't worry. It's just a phase. It'll pass once they go to school. - she said.

-I hope so. If they're like that while they're two and three, then I don't even want to think about how they're going to behave when they're sixteen or seventeen. - Clarke continued while pouring some water into the glass. 

-Anyone hungry? I mean anyone except Lexa who is obviously hungry as always... I'm sure you want to eat something after the flight. - Clarke's eyes shifted between Kane and her mom.

-Oh thanks baby. It's not enough that my sister and her wife are bullying me... you have to too... - Lexa answered from the table where she was sitting. It's not like Clarke's wrong but she doesn't have to say that to everyone. 

-I'm just kidding! You know I love you no matter how much you eat. 

-You better. - Lexa raise her eyebrow. 

-So are you hungry? Pizza? Maybe we can go to the restaurant if you're not tired? - Lexa proposed.

-No, we ate in the plane plus I don't think going to the restaurant it's something easy for you now. - Kane suggested. 

-Oh please. You talk like Clarke. I'm pregnant not disabled. If you want to go to the restaurant, then let's go. I can still do it. - Clarke moved toward her wife.

-Just because you can, doesn't mean you should. We can order something here. - Clarke denied.

-Actually you heard a doctor. He said I SHOULD be moving around. 

-Moving around? Yeah? Not going to the fancy restaurants with 4 kids who have no idea how to behave and who are running all over the place making you feel stress. 

-Now you're using kids as a justification huh? I'm the lawyer here Clarke. Remember? - Lexa smirked.

-I don't care. You're not going anywhere. - Clarke warned her.

-Okay boss. - Lexa held her hands up in the air as the act of surrender. Abby and Kane started laughing. In the same moment Aden and Jake appeared in the room.

-Granny! Kane! - they shouted while wrapping their hands around guests' necks.

-Did you finish cleaning your room? - Lexa asked. 

-Yes momma. - Aden answered from Kane's arms.

-Can we have our play station now? - Jake continued.

-No. You won't get it back until the end of the month. - Clarke's hands were put on Lexa's shoulders. Her answer was met with furious growl.

-But ma! 

-We did what you asked!

-Actually not really. We told you to not use play station and you didn't listen. Now you won't see it for another month. - Aden and Jake only huffed frustratingly. 

-Granny where are the presents? - Jasmin changed the topic while she quickly sat on Lexa's lap.

-Baby it's rude to ask that. Besides, granny coming doesn't always mean you have to get presents. - Brunette mom corrected her daughter. Her green eyes focused on Jasmin's blues. 

-Actually... - Abby started while opening the cases. 

-I do have something for you. 

-Mom. I told you to not get them anything. They're already spoiled enough by Lexa. - Clarke argued and Lexa sent her denying look. 

-Oh please! I don't get to see them that often so spoiling them from time to time is my duty as a grandmother. - Abby chuckled.

-This is for Jake... - She pulled a huge dinosaur which was basically the size of a 3 year old boy. Jake hugged his Velociraptor and didn't say a word as he turned around and showed his new toy to his moms. 

-Jake... what are you supposed to say? - Clarke asked. Not even surprised at the present. Jake's room is filled with all different kinds of dinosaurs. He has dinosaurs painted on the walls, toy dinosaurs on the shelfs, his bed sheets are decorated with dancing T-Rex's. Even his pajama was covered in extinct species. 

-Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!- Jake wrapped his hands around Abby's waist and buried his head in her stomach. Abby hugged him back with a huge smile on her face. In the meantime Kane took out the second present.

-This one is for Jasmin... - He handed her a purple Furby. They remembered how last time when they saw each other, Jasmin couldn't stop talking about it. 2 year old screamed loudly with her tiny voice. She's been waiting for it for so long. She jumped right into Kane's arms and placed filthy kiss on his cheek.

-Thank you!! - her shoutings continued. Kane didn't mind having tons of her saliva on his face after her messy kisses. 

-This one is for Ella... - and Ella's eyes widened as she heard her name. And then became even twice as big when she saw her grandmother handing her two light sabers from Star Wars, one red and one blue plus a black cape. Abby put the cape on Ella and then handed her the swords. Brunette moved both of them few times, that's when she heard sound coming out of them. It truly sounded like swords in the actual movie. 

-Woah... - that was the only word that could express Ella's feelings in that moment. 

-Great. More swords. - Clarke mumbled grumpily. 

-Thank you granny! Thank you! I love it! - she looked at her grandmother for a second before her eyes went back to scanning her presents.

-Me! Me! It's my turn now! - Aden demanded to be taken care of too. His hands in the air to make sure is grandma has noticed him.

-Oh yeah! I've got something for you too. I heard you got a little bit into painting, like your momma... So we decided to get you this... - Abby pulled out a book with choral, paints, color pencils and pens and all different kinds of materials in all different kinds of colors which will help him get better in painting. Aden just like his twin sister started screaming. It wasn't like a short scream though. He was screaming for a good 5 minutes until Clarke decided it was enough.

-Okay buddy. I think that's enough. Maybe you should open it first. - she chuckled and her son listened. He took a present from Abby and started screaming once again. They all started laughing at Aden's reaction. He hugged his grandma and there was no further need for 'thank you'. 

-But Aden remember... there's no painting on the walls beside the art room. Understood? - Lexa asked. Aden was only two so his paintings weren't obviously as good as Clarke's but he sure as hell had potential. Last time when Clarke and Lexa bought him coloring materials, the next morning they found him asleep on the floor, covered in paint just like the walls of his room. That was when Clarke and her wife got an idea of creating art room. It was basically a room downstairs next to play room and cinema... which walls weren't decorated with anything but their family's paintings. Its whole floor was covered in paint and paintings just like the couch, table and the few chairs. Clarke and Aden were often guests there but sometimes the whole family would gather and spend whole day just painting... the walls, furniture, floor and even sometimes each other. That was the only room where kids could paint whatever they wanted, wherever they wanted. Every few months, when Lexa and Clarke would decide there's no more space on the walls, they'd cover the walls in wall paint and after it's dry... they'd start from the beginning. They both agreed it was one of their best ideas. In that way kids could express themselves any way they wanted without getting punished. 

-Yes mommy! - his tiny hands were squishing his present. 

-You can take this book on the trips with you when the art room isn't available... -Abby explained and Aden's eyes shined brightly. He nodded in response. Then Lexa spotted Jasmin rubbing her eyes and Ella yawning.

-Okay guys I think it's time for bed now. 

-Nooo! - kids responded. 

-Yeaaaaah! - Clarke mimicked her kids.

-Come on. It's 10 pm already. You all should be already sleeping. You can play with your toys tomorrow. - Lexa continued, rolling her eyes at Clarke's behavior. Surprisingly the kids listened and marched to their bedrooms. Whole day on the playground and in the park must have exhausted them.

-Ella... let's get you to the bath real quick and then we'll put you to the bed. Okay? - Clarke stopped Ella by grabbing her wrist. While the rest of her siblings were already clean and tidy, Ella decided to go pick grandma and Kane from the airport, never getting a chance of going into the bath.

-Can I take my swords with me?

-No baby. But you can play with them tomorrow the whole day. - and Ella nodded sadly agreeing to her blonde mother's terms. 

-Okay. Now go to the bathroom and take your clothes off. I'll be right there. - four year old followed the order. Then Lexa quickly grabbed Clarke's wrist just when she was about to go after her daughter and turned her around. 

-I'll go wash her. You can go and say goodbyes to the kids. You won't see them for the whole next week. - Lexa pushed herself up the chair. 

-Thanks baby. - Clarke kissed her wife's lips then turned around to face Abby.

-Mom, Kane, we'll put kids to sleep real quick and we'll be right back. 

-Oh! Take your time! They're gonna miss you for the next week. Don't worry about us. Although... Lexa I think you should just sit down and rest. I can go wash Ella. - She pushed her daughter in law towards the living room.

-Thank you mom, but that's not really necessary. I can do it. It's not that big of a deal. - Lexa argued even though all she wanted to do right now was to sit on their comfy couch, place her head on Clarke's shoulder and fall asleep. 

-Sit. - She pushed Lexa onto the couch.

-I'll take care of it. That's why I'm here after all. - she smiled.

-Thanks... - that's the best Lexa got. Whole day of playing with her kids exhausted her more than she thought it would. Then Clarke and Abby left to take care of kids, leaving Kane and Lexa alone. 

-Oh! Would you like something to drink? I can make... - Lexa started but was quickly cut off.

-Stop Lexa. I don't need anything. - he laughed.

-Just relax. Better tell me how are you doing? You look pretty tired. - Kane asked while pushing a glass of water into Lexa's hands.

-I feel pretty tired. Kids have exhausted me today. We were supposed to go on a quick walk just for the ice creams to the park and ended up at the playground for another 4 hours. - Then she chuckled as she realized something.

-Oh my God. Clarke really is right. I can't say no to them. - Kane followed her laugh.

-Don't worry. Nobody can. That's just how it is with parents and kids. - his smile was warm and full of understanding.

-Maybe you want to go to your bedroom. You don't have to stay here with us. Really. Carrying small human inside is more than an enough justification. 

-No, I'm good thanks. I'm going to enjoy those few hours with you before I go back to the bed, finding Jasmin trying to fight not falling asleep. 

-She still slips into your bed at night? - Kane asked from where he was sitting in front of the fireplace.

-Uh-uh. It's mostly her but sometimes Aden does too. Although it's better than before. It used to happen almost every day and now it's like only one day every week. It's a working progress. - they smiled.

-It'll pass. I remember Ontari doing exactly the same thing when she was their age. She got over it once one of her friends told her it was 'childish'. - Kane's eyes instantly shined brighter as he mentioned his daughter.

-By the way, how's she doing? She's still with Roan? - Lexa continued the topic.

-Yeah. We visited them two weeks ago with Abby. They looked really happy, now that they moved to Florida. I even got the news I'm gonna be a grandpa... - he announced, trying to hide is excitement.

-Seriously? Wow! Kane that's great! I'd run for the hug if not the fact that I can't move. That's incredible! Congratulations! Although... you know you're like a grandpa to our children too right? - Kane was Abby's partner but he wasn't Clarke's dad. Her dad died in a car accident when she was 15. Kane had his own daughter, Ontari with whom mother he got divorced before he met Abby. Ontari and Clarke were step sisters, but didn't talk to much since Ontari kissed Lexa and tried to get her while she was engaged with Clarke. 

-Thank you. You've given me so much love. Even if they don't call me their grandpa, I still feel like one and thank you for that. 

-You don't have to thank me. You're part of the family. They know it. We all know it. - Lexa held her tears back just like Kane.

-We all know what? - Clarke entered the living room, then settled herself next to her wife. Lexa slowly put her head on blonde's shoulder.

-That Kane's a part of our family. - Clarke hummed agreeing while drinking water from the glass, which she stole from Lexa's hands.

-You are. You are and always will be. Seriously you bought them presents. You got yourself into that mess and now there's no going back. - they laughed. Clarke was 100% right. Once someone earned Griffin-Woods family's trust and love... that can't run away.

-I'm not planning on going anywhere... - he answered while his eyes were following Abby who was slowly approaching them. 

They spent next two hours talking about what they missed in each other's lives. They were talking and talking and talking until Lexa decided that if she doesn't go to the bed right now, she can sleep on the couch as well. That was when they said their goodbyes and Clarke with her pregnant wife marched to their room. On their King size bed, tiny little human was already waiting for them. Lexa and Clarke looked at each other knowingly. They lay down on the bed, separated by their two year old daughter, who was fighting with tiredness.

-It's okay baby. You can go to sleep now. We're here. - Lexa kissed Jasmin's forehead, while Clarke was pressing little girl's body to her chest. After few minutes Jasmin was already peacefully sleeping. Clarke couldn't stop admiring her wife's beauty.

-You're staring. - Lexa finally broke the silence. Her eyes closed.

-I'm gazing. 

-It's creepy.

-It's romantic. - they laughed quietly, trying not to wake up Jasmin. Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at Clarke. 

-Did you tell kids you have to go tomorrow? - Brunette whispered.

-I did. - Clarke whispered back with disappointment. 

-...And? 

-Aden started crying. It broke my heart. He said he wanted to paint in the art room with me tomorrow... - there was a tear falling down on Clarke's cheek. Lexa smiled with pity and wiped it away with her thumb.

-Hey... It's only five days. They've been longer without you or me... They'll be fine. - Lexa tried to feel her wife better.

-I know. I just feel horrible for leaving them. For leaving you. I should be here right now. I want to be here. 

-I understand. But it's gonna pass by super fast. You'll see. You'll finally finish this project which has been chasing you for the last seven months. Plus you'll get a break away from us. And we'll get a break away from you. - they laughed together. Their foreheads pressed together.

-It's pissing me off that you're more calm about this than I am... 

-One of us has to be. - Lexa kissed the tip of Clarke's nose, trying not to crush Jasmin who was still peacefully sleeping between them.

-How did Ella, Jake and Jasmin react? - Lexa changed the topic.

-I don't think Jake and Jasmin heard me at all. They were to busy trying not to fall asleep. And Ella made her grumpy face, then only nodded and turned around. I don't know... maybe we should have told them earlier? 

-No. Remember the last time we told them I had to go on a business trip? They were all mad at me for the whole two days before I left. They barely spoke. Don't worry about it. Ella and Aden together aren't even seven. Tomorrow they'll forget they were even mad. - Clarke was carefully listening to every single word that was coming out of Lexa's mouth. Her eyes never leaving brunette's green.

-Now go to sleep. You have to wake up at 5 am to make it for the plane. 

-Okay. - Clark agreed and closed her eyes. They were laying like that, foreheads pressed together with a little human between them for a few minutes until Clarke broke the silence.

-I love you. - Lexa smiled to herself. Her eyes closed.

-I love you too.

-I'll miss you. - Clarke continued. Brunette opened her eyes and kissed blonde's lips.

-I'll miss you too. - then they wrapped arms around each other and fell asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea for the next chapter??


	4. Coyote?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is she like this??

2 years ago

It was 2pm and Lexa was still at work. She was trying to figure out the case her boss assigned to her weeks ago. She didn't think about anything else but just this stupid case for over a month which irritated especially Clarke who was currently in 4th month of pregnancy with their third baby. Brunette was sitting at her desk when she felt her phone vibrating. She could see it's a message from Clarke. After Lexa unlocked her phone she saw a picture of her 2 year old daughter Ella and 1 year old son Jake sitting on the couch with wide smiles, next to small coyote. Under the picture Clarke sent;

 

C: We found this cute dog on our way home and brought him to our house with Raven. He doesn't have any tags or anything. What should I do?

 

Lexa's eyes widened immediately. She grabbed her phone and typed;

 

L: You're kidding me right?

 

L: THAT'S NOT A FUCKING DOG BABY! It's a coyote! 

 

C: Babe, I think I know a dog if I see one...

 

L: OBVIOUSLY FUCKING NOT! PUT IT BACK OUTSIDE!

 

When Clarke didn't answer Lexa grabbed her phone, entered Clarke's phone number and held it next to her ear. 

-... beep, beep, beep. Hey it's Clarke, apparently I can't talk right now. Leave your message after the signal. - Lexa ends the call. Then she calls again. 

-...beep, beep, beep. Hey it's Clarke... - Lexa hangs up. She makes the third call but her wife still seems to ignore her. 

 

L: Clarke answer the phone!

 

L: Clarke I swear to God it's a coyote! Get that thing out of my house! 

 

Then her phone vibrates again. Clarke sent a picture of her two year old daughter hugging the wild animal. 

C: We named it Spot. 

 

L: WHAT THE FUCK CLARKE?! TAKE MY CHILD AWAY FROM THAT ANIMAL! And why the fuck did you name it Spot?! IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE SPOTS! THAT'S INSANE! TAKE IT BACK OUTSIDE! NOW!

 

C: I'm not taking it back outside. It's scared. 

 

L: OF COURSE IT'S SCARED! IT'S A WILD ANIMAL! I swear Clarke if anything happens to Ella or Jake we're getting divorced. 

 

C: Stop text yelling at me. You're freaking out for no reason. 

 

L: NO REASON?! THERE'S A FUCKING COYOTE IN MY HOUSE, NEXT TO MY CHILDREN AND MY WOMAN IS BEHAVING LIKE IT'S A CHIHUAHUA! YOU'VE LOST YOUR MIND! 

 

C: Calm down, Jeez. Can we keep it? 

 

L: Of course we can't! You can't adopt coyote! Nobody does that! And I don't want you or any of my kids being eaten by it!

 

C: Chill your hormones. I don't even think coyotes eat people...

 

L: SERIOUSLY?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT WAS A COYOTE UNTIL I TOLD YOU AND NOW YOU'RE GIVING ME FACTS ABOUT THEM?! I want it out of my house!

 

C: Babe... You said we're gonna talk about having a dog after Christmas and then we never have... It's called faith. 

 

L: IT'S NOT A DOG CLARKE! IT'S A COYOTE! THEY'RE NOT THE SAME!

 

Then suddenly Clarke stopped responding which mad Lexa even more nervous.

 

L: Clarke?

 

L: Baby! Is everything okay?? Answer me! 

 

C: Yeah, yeah... we're fine. It's just... Spot started pacing and making this weird noise. We tried to pet him but it seems like he doesn't like it. Raven already ran away to our bedroom and locked herself up, leaving me and the kids. 

 

Lexa grabbed her coat and left the office.

 

L: Clarke, take kids and follow this fucking coward. I'm on my way home and will be there in 30 minutes. DON'T MOVE FROM OUR BEDROOM! 

 

C: It looks really pissed. 

 

L: Who can blame it? Lock the door and wait for me. Now I gotta walk into my own house with a fucking pissed coyote in there and try to get it out. What the fuck?! You see the shit you get us into with your goddamn animal problems??

In the same moment Lexa caught the cab and told the driver her home address. 

 

C: Baby, there's no coyote... 

 

Clarke finally texted.

 

L: Of course there is! I know it's hard for you to get but it IS a coyote! Google dog and then coyote and you'll see I'm right. 

 

C: No, baby. I know it's a coyote... it just wasn't here. Not in our house, not on the couch. 

 

C: It's called photoshop. I'm sorry. 

 

L: ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!? CLARKE I literally left my office and I'm in the cab, driving home! 

 

C: I'm so sorry... Raven forced me to... 

 

L: I fucking hate you. 

 

Lexa told the driver to turn around. 

 

L: You're gonna get me a heart attack one day. 

 

C: Am I in trouble? 

 

L: Guess...

 

C: No?

 

L: Have another guess... 

 

Clarke didn't get sex for another two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for the next chapter?


	5. Your sexy ass is driving me crazy

Four and a half years earlier

 

-Can you stop?! Can you just please stop?!? - Clarke shouted at Lexa who stopped the cuddling on their bed and went to the kitchen to put the dirty plates into the washing machine. She looked up confused, hearing her wife shouting.

-What did I do? - she asked worried. Her green eyes meeting Clarke's blues.

-Can you stop with this glorious walk of yours?- Clarke stated completely serious. Lexa smirked and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

-Do you hate me Lexa? - Clare continued. Her wife closed the washing machine and sat next to her favorite blonde.

-Of course not. I love you Clarke. Why do you think that? - She asked. Confused again. 

-You put your sexy, black pants on today. You're licking your lips every ten seconds and now your walking your glorious walk! What the hell did I do to you?! - Clarke shouted completely serious, while Lexa couldn't help but laugh. She hugged her wife and kissed her forehead. 

-You know how horny that makes me. - Blonde almost cried. Her face buried in Lexa's chest. 

-I'm sorry baby. I didn't know. - Lexa was trying to hide her smile. Clarke's face was filled with pain.

-You sure we can't do it just this one time? - blonde looked up. Hope shining in her eyes.

-You heard the doctor. You can't have sex until the second trimester. - Lexa warned her. Her fingers brushing through the blonde's hair.

-But it's one more month. - she grinned like a 3 year old. Lexa understood Clarke's urge of having sex, because she wants it too. She really does. Now that she found out Clarke's pregnant, she just wanted to make love to her all the time and she could only imagine what pregnant Clarke feels. She already read like thousand books about pregnancy and all of them say that women get even more horny when they carry a baby. But after Clarke was puking all the time, passed out and landed in the hospital Lexa wouldn't take the risk. Doctor told them they have to limit their sex life to zero until the second trimester comes. And Lexa was going to do whatever it takes to make sure her wife and baby are safe. 

-I know. I'm sorry. - She kissed Clarke's forehead once more. 

-I can't drink, I can't smoke and now I can't even make love to you. I'm slowly starting to regret this whole pregnancy thing. - Lexa chuckled at her wife's childish behavior because she knew what Clarke's saying isn't true.

-Just one more month and then I promise we will have the most amazing sex we ever had. With candles and hot bath and... massage maybe? - Clarke's eyes lit up instantly.

-Massage huh? - She looked up.

-Yeah... - Lexa smiled, kissed the tip of Clarke's nose and licked her lips.

-Ugh... You're doing it again. Stop teasing me or I'll force you to sleep on the couch tonight. - Clarke released herself from Lexa's grip and stood up.

-I didn't do anything. - Even though she's one of the best lawyers in the country, she somehow can't manage to defend herself from Clarke.

-You did this. - Clarke pointed at her tongue smudging her lips with angry blue eyes. Lexa smirked. 

-Don't laugh at me. - blonde huffed frustrated but it only made Lexa's smile wider. She stood up and put her hands on Clarke's waist.

-Does that make you horny? - She smirked. Blonde only rolled her eyes avoiding Lexa's gaze.

-Of course it does. Everything you do makes me horny with which I'm usually cool about but right now it's pissing me off. And this lip thing plus heart eyes plus... Oh God do you know how sexy your ass is? Well... it's not helping. - then she pointed at Lexa's ripped trousers.

-Those pants are not helping. - she buried her face in crook of Lexa's neck.

-Well I won't wear them anymore until we're cleared for sex. Would that make you feel better? - Brunette offered but her wife only shrug sadly.

-I guess... What time is it? - Lexa quickly looked at her watch.

-7:48. We should get going. Raven said to be at their place at 8. - Lexa pulled Clarke closer to feel blonde's scent better.

-Okay... - she answered quietly, still sad at the thought of not being able to get laid for another month. But when Lexa moved away to get her jacket Clarke grabbed her wrist.

-But you're not gonna wear those. - She pointed at Lexa's sexy pants. Actually Lexa really like her black pants with holes on her knees and thighs because they were way more comfortable than the rest of her ripped jeans and yet she has to admit her ass looked really sexy in it.

-What do you want me to wear then? - She moved to the closet and pulled her leggings out. Her eyebrows went up.

-No way. You wear those when you're going to the gym. Every time I see them on you, you're all sweaty and unbearably sexy in my mind. No. Those won't work. - she shook her head and Lexa without arguing put them back into the closet. She couldn't hide the smile which formed on her lips. She had no idea, that's what her wife thought of her every time she wore her grey leggings. 

Then she pulled her blue, ripped jeans out. They're a little bit too big so maybe Clarke wouldn't think of her 'unbearably sexy' in those.

-You kidding me right? Baby every time you wear these pants we have sex. EVERY TIME. That's definitely a no-go. - she decided to lay herself down on the bed. It might take a while. 

-That's not true. I bet there were times when I've worn those and we didn't have sex. - she huffed.

-Name one. - Clarke crossed her hands. Lexa tried to search deep in her mind for a moment when that happened. Minutes passed away. Blonde rolled her eyes.

-Like today would be good. - Clarke teased while staring at her wife who only rolled her eyes. After a few minutes of silence she spoke.

-I can't. You're right. These won't work either. - then she pulled out her gray sweatpants. 

-Babe, no. Nothing that involve you being sweaty. - Clarke said dead serious. 

-I didn't know me being sweaty turns you on. - she turned back to her love to search for something else. She didn't have to look at Clarke to know that a smile appeared on her face. 

-What if I don't wear pants at all? A skirt or a dress maybe? - her hands touching hangar after hangar. 

-How would you feel about me wearing a skirt or a dress on my position? - Clarke squeezed the pillow under her head forcing herself to not to look at her wife's butt. 

-No dresses or skirts then. Duly noted. - Lexa continued. 

-Hey... what about my black shorts? - she turned around facing her wife. 

-Yeah sure. 'Cuz your amazing, long legs don't make me horny at all. - Lexa felt the irony in her voice.

-Then white trousers? 

-I can see your underwear when you wear them.

-Jogging shorts?

-I told you. No to sweaty you. 

-Normal jeans?

-Way too sexy.

-What about those awful jeans from '90's? The ones I wore on the Halloween party two years ago?

-Those 'awful jeans' made you scream my name for good three hours. 

-Clarke! I'm out of ideas! I HAVE to wear something! - Lexa was a little bit more than frustrated at this point. They were standing in silence for a while trying to figure out what Lexa might wear that won't make an animal out of Clarke. Then blonde got up from the bed and with a smirk placed her hands on Lexa's waist. 

-I have an idea. 

~~~~~~~~

-Hey! You're here! Took you long enough... - Anya opened the door to find her sister and her wife. Clarke was smiling while Lexa felt rather embarrassed. Anya looked at her curiously.

-Whoa... Lexa... Umm... I like your style. - she chuckled. Lexa only rolled her eyes pushing her way in and pulling Clarke's hand behind her. Everyone was already sitting in the living room. Bellamy, Echo, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln. They stopped talking and started laughing as they saw Lexa's suit. She was wearing Christmas pajama that their neighbor made for her and Clarke. Lexa and her wife would find it really ugly and hid it deep inside their wardrobe. They decided to never wear it until today. It was all shiny and colorful. It was chaotic and unorganized. Everything that Lexa hated. But if her wearing it would make Clarke feel better in any way, she'd do it no matter how much she disliked it. Bellamy whistled as Lexa and Clarke approached them and everyone laughed. 

-Well I wasn't expecting THAT! - Raven shouted. 

-Lexa you DO realize it's April right? - Anya continued tapping her sister's shoulder. Lexa rolled her eyes again in frustration. 

-Let it go guys. I forced her to wear it. - Clarke announced defensively while sitting on the couch next to her wife. 

-And why on Earth would you do that? Have you ever even seen Lexa's ass in her white trousers? I mean woah! Dang girl. Don't deny the world simple pleasures. - Octavia laughed. And everyone nodded approvingly which made Lexa blush a little. 

-Okay first of all... She's MY wife so no one besides me gets to look at her ass. Especially someone who's my best friend and is married... OCTAVIA.... - but Clarke's words didn't make her friend uncomfortable at all. Especially that she was certain Lincoln knew she was joking. 

-And second of all, I needed her to wear something that wouldn't make me want to screw her all the time. Especially now that I can't. So just be nice. - Clarke explained. 

-Oh right... How much longer you can't have sex? - Echo asked from Bellamy's chest. 

-One more month. - Lexa growled. 

-Ugh... I'm so sorry Clarke. I know how horny you feel right now and I don't know what I'd do on your place. - Raven put her head on Anya's shoulder. 

-Thanks Rayes. That's really nice. - she answered with irony. 

-So we were just playing the drinking game. - she continued with a smile. 

-You can't drink. - Clarke pointed at her stomach. She's pregnant too. 

-Yeah, I know that's why you and me are drinking apple juices. - she handled Clarke a glass filled with yellow, apple juice. 

-Ew. That doesn't sound fun at all. Besides I thought we were supposed to watch the movie? Isn't that why we're here? - she took the cup from Raven anyway but didn't even forced herself to smell it. 

-It's loading. I mean it was already loaded... but certain SOMEONE... - Anya looked directly at Bellamy. 

-Wanted to play some music and 'accidentally' turned it off. So... yeah... 

-It was an accident! I'm sorry okay?! - he tried to defend himself. 

-Okay. Okay. Let's play the stupid game. But I'm drinking apple juice too. - Lexa stopped the shoutings and wrapped her arms around Clarke. Brunette's chest was pinned to blonde's back, her legs spread apart to welcome Clarke between them. 

-Oh no! You're not gonna make me look like a bad wife here. - Anya tried to push a cup with vodka in it, inside Lexa's hands. But her sister wouldn't take it.

-If Clarke doesn't drink, I don't drink. - she shook her head but Clarke took the cup from Anya and gave it to Lexa.

-It's okay. At least one of us can have some fun. - she said with a smile.

-You're sure? - she asked with a concern but all she got in return was an intense kiss. 

-Okay you guys are way to cute with each other. You should stop it or I'll puke. Bellamy it was your turn. - Anya moved uncomfortably in Raven's arms. It's still her little sister. 

-Okay. Umm... Never have I ever had sex in the pool. - and everyone grabbed their cups without hesitation. 

-Well that was easy. - Echo said. 

-Never have I ever... screwed someone twice my age... - and her question was followed by Raven taking a drink.

-What?! Who?! - Anya asked ridiculously.

-Well Lexa you remember your dickhead math teacher back in high school? - she continued proudly.

-Don't tell me Reyes you screwed my math teacher! Is that why he hated me so much?! - Lexa was frustrated. She remembers her wasting her time on studying to his stupid exams much harder than the others because he had a problem with her. And even if her answers were exactly the same as others she'd always get the worse grade. 

-Well we kinda got into fight so maybe.

-Raven! I was working my ass off whole second semester because of you! I thought he was such a dick because he was homophobic or something... Seriously?! Why did you even do it? He was really gross.

-Can we please stop talking about it? Please? - Anya suggested while closing her eyes. 

-Sorry babe. That was just one time. You know I love you. -she kissed 

~~~~~

As they were watching the film Lexa was shifting from time to time uncomfortably. Clarke couldn't hid the annoyance. 

-Babe. What is it? - she finally asked. 

-This thing smells weird. - Lexa whispered back, trying to get as little attention of their friends as possible. She pointed at her outfit. Clarke smiled at her dork. 

-It really does. I've noticed it as soon as you put it on, just didn't want to make you feel even more uncomfortable than you already were. I'm sorry I forced you to wear it. - Clarke kissed Lexa's jaw.

-You didn't make me do anything. As long as it makes you less horny and more okay with me being around then I'll wear it. Every day if you want me to. - she kissed Clarke's temple. 

-Actually I think you look really cute in it. And if I had to choose, I would rather have you look cute in something that doesn't make you smell like an old lady with twenty-three cats and no life. - they chuckles but were quickly shushed by serious Octavia and Echo. Lexa took another sniff of her outfit and grinned. 

-More like fifty-three cats. - and Clarke couldn't help but to capture Lexa's round lips with her own. She pushed her tongue inside her and placed her hand on Lexa's cheek. Their eyes closed. Kiss after kiss. Then Clarke felt pillow hit her head. 

-Guys! This was supposed to be the night to keep you AWAY from making out. But if you really feel like licking each other's faces then you can go to the guest room. Just please let us finish the film... - Raven said frustrated and her statement was followed by a laugh. Clarke turned back to her original position, her back pressed to Lexa's hot breasts. 

-We're good. - she said innocently, even though she considered her friend's offer for a moment. But she quickly shoved it away knowing better that if she and Lexa would go there, there's no way their activities wouldn't go beyond just kissing. 

-We'll be good. - she repeated kissing Lexa's lips one last time, then turned to the TV and tried to ignore Raven's disgusted groan.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering... there it is... 
> 
> Ella - 4 (dark hair, green eyes)  
> Jake - 3 (dark hair, blue eyes)  
> Aden & Jasmin - 2 (blonde hair, blue eyes)  
> Mickey 
> 
> Octavia & Lincoln  
> Malia - 3 (Brown hair, brown eyes)  
> Jessie - 6 (dark hair, blue eyes)
> 
> Raven & Anya  
> Adam - 4 (brown hair, green eyes)


End file.
